The present invention relates generally to low-temperature curable compositions suitable for use in coatings applications. More particularly, the present invention provides such low-temperature curable compositions which are based upon an aldehyde group-containing compound and a ketiminized polyamino compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,772, incorporated by reference herein for all purposes, teaches a similar low-temperature curable composition comprising a crosslinked vinyl addition polymer having methacrylaldimine crosslinking groups, which is produced by mixing: (A) a vinyl addition homopolymer or copolymer of methacrolein; and (B) a compound having at least two amine-functional groups selected from primary amines and primary amine-generating groups. Methacrolein, however, is a highly toxic and relatively unstable compound, and its use is not desirable.